I'm Not Playing Anymore
by Creirwy
Summary: Darien and Serena are best friends and does lots of things for each other including pretend that they are dating to ward off unwanted admirers. FINISHED! Epilogue updated.
1. Sticky Hands

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailormoon. 

A/n:

I'm Not Playing Anymore 

Prologue           Sticky Hands

Little Serena skipped happily towards the park, a lollipop in hand,  and her mother tailing after her with a smile. 

"Serena! Be Careful!" Irene Tsukino called out with slight worry as her energetic daughter gave her one of her most charming smiles and a sweet nod. "Yes mother."

Serena sat at the grass a contented smile on her face as she watched the birds fly above her.

"Hey Sere-chan!" A loud happy voice spoke behind her as small hands covered her eyes. "Peek-a-BOO!" Mina shouted.

"Mina!" Serena squealed with delight as hands removed from her sight and her best friend tickled her.

"Let's go play at the swings!" Mina suggested holding out a hand to her. "Race you there!" Mina shouted and broke off into a run.

"Okay." Serena answered running alongside her while shouting with excitement as they raced towards the swing.

After awhile, "Serena! Mina! Come eat right now!" Serena's mother shouted over to them.

"Hai!" They chorused and went over to the picnic table.

"Yum!…mmmm…" Serena said in delight as she closed her eyes and savored the pastry her mother brought.

"This is really good, Aunt Irene." Mina spoke between mouthfuls. Serena nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

In the middle of her third batch, Serena noticed someone at the corner of her eye. A young boy about her age with sad-looking eyes stared at them lonely. 

Serena elbowed Mina. "Min, do you know who that is?" Serena whispered.

Mina looked and shook her head. "I dunno." *chomp chomp chomp* "Just leave him alone." Mina said offhandedly.

Serena averted her gaze away and stared at her food instead.  Not minutes later, she stood up abruptly, an ice cream come in hand and went over to the sad boy. 

"Hello." Serena spoke her voice friendly. 

"…"

"Are you mute?" Serena asked concerned looking innocently at the boy who gazed at her solemnly. She tried to imitate some hand movements that she saw on TV yesterday about talking to deaf people.   

"I'm not deaf! So stop trying to do whatever it is your doing." The boy snapped. 

Serena just cocked her head. "Well how would I know? You were just staring at me like so…" she imitated him.

"I did not!" The boy retorted reddening slightly. 

"Did to." Serena stuck out her tongue. 

They went on like that for a while, when the boy folded his arms in front of him. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have some other people to annoy?" the boy asked crossly. 

Serena suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I came to give you this." She said proudly holding put the ice cream cone where the ice cream had already melted, dripping on her hand and unto the ground. "Sorry if it's melted. You distracted me that's all and I forgot." Serena spoke smiling sheepishly. 

The boy accepted the melted ice cream dumbfounded his head cast down. "It's stupid of you to forget when the ice cream was dripping sticky all over your hand." The boy said quietly.  

"I said it wasn't my fault. It was yours!" Serena replied indignantly. 

"Yours."

"No Yours!" Serena cried out. They went on again like that when Mina interrupted them having finished eating her share of food. 

"Sere! Let's play some more!" Mina shouted from the picnic table, her mouth was still smudge with ice cream syrup. 

"Okay!" Serena shouted turning towards her slightly waving. 

"Go back to your friend and don't annoy me anymore." The boy spoke grumpily trying to turn away and ignore her. 

"Hey! Why don't you join us? Even though you irritate me so, I don't want to see you looking so sad here by yourself." Serena spoke cheerfully eyes lighting up as she grabbed the boy's hand and began to drag him. 

"We're playing tag. You can be IT!" Serena chatted.

The boy looked at her funny surprised at his hand being gripped so strongly by a girl. "Okay." He agreed. 

"By the way my name's Serena. What's yours?" Serena asked as though just remembering that she still didn't know the name of her new playmate.  She held out a sticky hand to shake with him.

"Darien Chiba." He accepted her sticky hand with his own sticky hand. "Thank you for the ice cream." Darien spoke softly as Serena began to run thinking that she hadn't heard him.

"You're welcome!" Serena shouted a few meters away from him motioning him to come over. 

A/n: What do you think? Please review!


	2. Inncent Game Of Pretend

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. 

A/n: Thank you so much to those who reviewed.

Kirei*snow*tenshi

Beloved

Dozenrose

Hatami

Lil-popcorngurl

Dreamlover

I'm Not Playing Anymore 

Chapter 1         Innocent Game Of Pretend

6th Grade Junior high, Darien Chiba got down fro his black limousine a block away from his school and resumed walking like any other child. It was no use of course, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. His background of wealth was well known throughout the school, and even knowing that he likes to keep it hidden, it still doesn't stop the countless of students including teachers in treating him different. Except of course one other person, his one and only best friend Serena Tsukino.

Darien walked up the steps of his school, ignoring everyone who shot him glances. He was still only 14 years old but showed promising features of the handsome man that he was going to become, teachers adore him, half of the boys wanted to be like him, half detested him and half of the female population in the school are in love with him. 

He was walking in the hallways, his backpack slung over his shoulder when someone tapped him on the back. Turning around, 2 giggling girls were facing him, a letter in hand. Darien rolled his eyes not bothering if they see him do it or not. The thrust the letter into his hands and sauntered off, sneaking glances at him as they went away. No doubt they would follow him and see what he would do with their declaration of lifetime love and adoration and of course have their hearts broken when he throws it carelessly on the garbage. 

Halfway towards his class, the letter on his hands not having seen a trashcan yet, someone tapped him on the behind. With a muttered groan he faced the person with a scowl on his face. But that scowl instantly changed when he saw who that person was. A small smile crept over his face due to the only person in the world who could ever make him smile.

"Hey Dar! Whatcha have there?" Serena asked grinning eyeing the letter in his hands mischievously. She was nearly as tall as him and quite beautiful inside and out, making other girls jealous especially when she was the only other girl Darien willingly talks to.

Darien suddenly remembering the letter in his hands mentally groaned. Desperately trying to find a wastebasket before Serena got her prying fingers over the letter and have to face the consequence of her teasing him endlessly, Darien sidestepped away out of her reach.

Serena tried reaching again, only to have Darien move away from her. She tried several attempt and found them fruitless. A wicked idea formed in her mind. Last year she found out his weakness, "Her" and though she doesn't usually use it there were times when she does. She was really set in her mind in finding out what that letter contains. "Sorry Dare…" Serena thought devilishly.

Serena stopped moving, her head bent down. When she looked up again her eyes were watery and she was pouting cutely. "C'mon Dare! Let me see!" Serena begged, giving him her famous puppy-eyed look that she considers her best weapon in getting whatever it is she wants. 

Darien looked away from those manipulative eyes and stubbornly shook his head. Those eyes cost him a super fudge Sundae last weekend! 

Several probing attempts later, Serena got frustrated. "Alright Darien Chiba, if you don't let me see it I'll never speak to you again!" Serena declared crossing her arms together and sticking out her chin defiantly. 

Darien paled and turned towards her, seeing her willful stature means that she meant business. The last time she said that she wouldn't speak to him, it lasted for about a month and Darien was miserable not missing her company terribly. He sighed and handed it out defeated.

Serena grinned and snatched it away just as the bell rang. "Bye Dare! See ya later!" Serena yelled blowing him a kiss and went off into her own room.

Lunchtime, Darien cautiously went over to the lunch table where he and Serena usually sits. Darien found her grinning to him, nudging her other best friend Mina with her elbow. Some of Serena's friends whom Darien doesn't know were there too. 

Warning signals went off Darien's head. Serena waved him over. The moment he sat, Serena began quoting the contents of the letter in a mocking voice. Her eyes were twinkling with peals of laughter and enjoyment. 

Darien reddened as Serena reread the lines on him and the girl…whatever her name was being married and having a gazillion children. After finishing it, Serena and Mina erupted into a verge of laughter. Darien's expression was stoic. The other occupants in the table were hesitant in joining in the laughter, since Chiba Corps, employ most of their parents and earn them a living. 

"Sere…why are you embarrassing Darien so? Seeing you received a similar letter yourself just yesterday." Amy interrupted in a soft voice looking up from the textbook that she was reading. 

Serena stopped. Darien shot the smart, quiet girl with interest. "What was it about Amy?" Darien asked interested. 

"Want me to recite it from memory?" Amy asked grinning.

"Ames!" Serena protested in a half-whine. No sooner did she speak; a mean looking boy approached their table and tapped Serena's shoulder. 

"Serena!" the boy spoke loudly in a scratching voice.

Serena cringed. "What is it Deamando?" Serena asked as she looked up to the guy.

"So do you realize how lucky you are to go with me to the dance Friday night?" Deamando asked leaning over to her in a leering way. 

Deamando was your regular bad-boy heartbreaker. He was the second handsomest boy in the whole school next to Darien. He was constantly on probation, rarely attends school, smokes cigars and was rumored not to be a virgin. 

"I still haven't decided yet." Serena spoke carefully. 

"Why is there else who asked you?" Deamando demanded.  "Or do you have anything else planned?" 

Serena was running excuses in her head. "Ummm…well you see…" Serena started flustered.

"She already promised to go with me months ago." Darien spoke up coming to her rescue.

"You?" Deamando sneered.

"Yes, me." Darien replied calmly. They locked gazes with each other a challenge passed between them when Deamando backed down. "Then I guess I'll ask you some other time." Deamando tossed over to Serena before leaving. 

Serena gave out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dare I owe you one!" The bell rang signaling for them to get back to class. Serena stood up and gave him a hug. "Sorry for teasing you about the letter and all…" Serena apologized her voice sincere. "I'll see you after class."

***

Darien waited patiently for Serena in the school steps, when an annoying voice made him flinch. 

"Darrrrriiiieeeennnn." Beryl a 7th grader drawled, approached him with what she perceived a sexy stroll. She fluttered her eyes at him in a seducing manner, which made him wince. 

"Are you taking anyone to the dance Friday night? I still haven't got a date you see." She sighed dropping hints. 

"As a matter of fact…" Darien started. 

"He's taking me!" Someone piped up behind them. 

Both of them turned to look at the newcomer. "You?" Beryl spoke in a snicker. 

"Honey, why would you ask her when you could've asked me?" Beryl asked her voice dripping with sweetness.  

"Well…perhaps because of better taste?" Serena supplied her eyes wide with innocence. 

Beryl's eyes glittered with hatred. Before more catfights ensued, Darien grabbed Serena's hand. "Let's go there's my ride." He spoke rushed. 

Beryl watched them go a sigh escaped her lips. "Why do you choose her over me?" Then she shrugged and went back inside to search for her next victim.

***

At Darien's house, they were at the playroom playing with videogames when Serena voiced out a question. "Are we really going to the dance together on Friday night?" Serena asked. Starting Jr. high they made a promise not to let their friendship become anything more. They treated each other like a lost sibling all of their life and just because they discovered that they belong to a different sex wouldn't change their relationship to the least. 

"Sure, unless of course you want to go with Deamando!" Darien joked.

Serena made a face. "Thanks for what you did there Dare. Really appreciate it." Serena nodded giving him a brotherly hug. "Hey maybe you wanted to go with Beryl!" Serena spoke aloud, standing up and imitated Beryl's walk. 

Darien laughed and threw some chips on her. 

"Hey! Don't waste good food!" Serena protested indignantly munching the chips.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Darien asked. 

"SURE!" Serena yelled dragging him to the kitchen. 

***

When Serena was gone, a servant approached Darien. "Sir, your father wants to speak to you."

Darien nodded and went up to his father's office. As usual his father was talking on the phone. He waited patiently till his father acknowledges him. He wanted his father to be in a good mood today since he wanted to ask if he could attend Serena's birthday party in the weekend. 

"Darien come here." His father, Darien Chiba Senior spoke putting the receiver down. Darien obeyed coming closer. 

"How is school?" His father asked with a smile.

"Fine…" Darien answered slowly. What was the deal? He wasn't usually summoned to see him father just to ask how his day was.

"You see Darien, I've been thinking a lot. You will one day become the head of my business organization and I don't want you graduating in an unknown public school." His father spoke eyes serious.

"Where is this getting at?" Darien asked his voice not betraying anything. 

"I want to enroll you to a prestigious private school a bit far from here." His father spoke with a brightening smile as though Darien should be ecstatic for such a privilege. "You will be immediately transferred on Monday."

"What?! But I don't want to be transferred. I like my school just fine!" Darien protested in a stricken face. 

"Believe me…you will thank me one day. You will be able to make friends with boys and girls your age that will help you one day in your business. Their fathers are also head in several businesses and they will inherit it too. You will have lots of connections." His father spoke brightly. 

"I don't care!" Darien shouted. "What about my teachers? I don't think they agree to have a student pulled out in the middle of the school year." 

"Everything is arranged." His father spoke stiffly not liking the tone of disobedience in his voice.

"But…but what about my friends!" Darien sputtered. 

His father's eyes softened. "You'll be able to visit them at least once a month if you wish. But I doubt you'll have the time. This new school of your s is going to be very demanding. But I know that you'll handle it just fine." He spoke proudly. "So is everything understood?" 'Silence' "Is everything fine?" He repeated his voice taking a harder edge.

"Yes father." Darien answered dully. He wouldn't be able to do anything really against his father's wishes. He must make the most of it.

***

Darien picked up the phone and called his best friend. 

"Hello? Is Serena home?" Darien asked his voice tired.

"This is Serena speaking. What's up Dar?" Serena asked cheerfully. 

"Can you come over to the park? I need to tell you something." Darien asked.

"Sure. Is anything wrong?" Serena asked concerned. 

"I'll tell you later." Darien promised before hanging up.

***

At the park, Serena hugged her white jacket tightly as the spring breeze blew. She was wearing shorts, t-short and a pair of sneakers that she put on in a jiffy. Darien was already there. They met on the same tree where they met 7 years ago when Serena handed him the melted ice cream cone, they became best buds later on. 

Darien was sitting down on the ground his head on his hands. Serena sat beside him looking at him with worry. "Hey, I'm here." Serena spoke softly.

Darien looked up. "Hey." Darien spoke looking at her. 

"So…" Serena trailed off waiting for him to continue. 

"My father is going to transfer me to a different school by Monday." Darien spoke his eyes faraway. 

"What?! But that's too soon!" Serena shrieked in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's what I told him too." Darien laughed bitterly. 

Serena quieted. "Where is this new school?"

"I haven't asked the name yet. But I know it's one of those stuck-up school for brats." Darien answered negatively. 

"It won't be that bad." Serena consoled.

"It's going to be a bit far too. So I wont be able to see you everyday." Darien added his eyes were suspiciously red. But Serena cried before he could. 

"I'm going to miss you Darien!  Who's going to be my bestest pal in the school now that your gone?" Serena asked tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"You'll still have Mina and Amy, and Thea and Anna… and all of your numerous friends." Darien spoke hollowly.

Serena hugged him. "But you're special." Serena murmured. "Who would help me get out of those mess that I always get myself into?"

"Not to mention getting you out of the grasps of your determined admirers." Darien spoke with a smirk wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Hey! I help you out to just fine! And you have more admirers than me!" Serena huffed. Then truth dawned again upon them and Serena started bawling. "Who's going to help me now?" Serena sobbed. "I'm going to miss you sooooo much!" Serena cried. 

"What about me? I heard that the school was co-ed." Darien paled. 

After a few moments when their sadness have finally subsided and they finally accepted their situation, "Hey I have a great idea! We can still help each other out. What if we pretend that we're dating?" Serena suggested eyes sparkling.

Darien looked at her weirdly.

Serena punched him lightly. "I mean, if someone tries to bother you just tell her you have a girlfriend in your old school so that they'll leave you alone. And of course I could do the same." Serena explained grinning. 

"Well…I don't know." Darien started.

"Just use it if you're desperate. I know that I will. Especially if Deamando will keep asking me out again." Serena shuddered. 

Darien finally agreed. "So I guess you wont be able to come to my birthday party on Saturday right? And on the dance on Friday?" Serena asked.

Darien shrugged.

Serena patted him in the head standing up. "Don't worry. I'll help you pack." She held out a hand to help him up.

"I wonder what's my new school like?" Darien mused softly. 

Serena glanced at him. "Don't worry, it's going to be alright. And I'll always be here if you need anything."

"I know." Darin answered as they waited for his ride outside of the park.

"Um…Dar? I know that we wont see each other as much and you would be pretty busy…" Serena stated her eyes cloudy. Darien looked at her wondering if she's going to cry again.

"Don't forget me okay? And promise to visit." Serena spoke staring at the ground. 

"Of course I wont forget you." Darien responded shock that she would be worried.

Serena looked up smiling. "Good." She spoke satisfied. She took something from her back pocket. "Here, this is for you." She handed. "It's a picture I took last summer of us."

Darien looked at it for a moment and smiled. "Thanks." Headlights then picked up from the corner. They hugged one more time before Darien entered his car. "Would you like a ride?" He asked. 

Serena shook her head. "Us normal folk like to take a stroll once in awhile." Serena joked.

Darien smiled and waved goodbye. 

A/n: Review please!!!


	3. Reunions with an old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.

A/n: I want to thank personally the reviewers:

Usagi

MoonWriter

Cherished angel

Kirei*snow*tenshi

Goddess Saturn

Rini

Michiru Reann

Birdy

CelestialShadow

Elf Cowgirl

Kriziamoon

Rosealeena

Lauren

I'm Not Playing Anymore 

Chapter 2         Are We Still Playing That?

Serena Tsukino was now 18 years old and a senior at the school she had attended since kindergarten. She was sitting at the Crown Arcade booth with her best friends. Mina, Amy, and starting high school she met Rei and Lita.

"So who are you going to go with in the Spring Formal? It's going to be this Saturday already and there's only 5 more days to go." Mina asked enthusiastically. Serena shrugged indifferently. "I'm not going."

Mina rolled her eyes. "What do you mean your not going? It's going to be a blast!" Mina whined.

Serena sighed. "I'd love to but I can't." 

"Why?" Mina persisted.

"An old friend of mine is coming here." Serena explained. "I haven't seen him for a long time."

"So? Why don't you just invite her…and…" Mina trailed off. "Did you just say him?" Mina asked loudly.

The others turned towards them interested. "Is he cute?" Mina asked interested her eyes lighting up hopefully.

"I don't know. He'd like to think so." Serena answered eyes sparkling in thought.

"Do I know this friends of yours?" Mina asked.

"It's Darien." Serena spoke grinning.

Mina groaned. "Never mind. He's not human." Mina vowed.

"Darien?" Lita echoed.

"He's handsome, rich, intelligent…and so and so, he just isn't exactly the friendliest guy in the world." Mina spoke glumly. 

"He's arriving on Wednesday and leaving Sunday. I don't want to waste his time here dragging him to a silly dance." Serena spoke looking down.

"Silly dance? You were raving about the dance a month ago." Lita reminded grinning cheekily. 

Serena scowled at the reminder. "Besides, I don't have a date." She spoke.

Mina rolled her eyes. "As if! There are at least a dozen of guys wanting to go with you to that dance." Mina argued. 

"Well, I graciously declined all of those when I decided I'm not going. They all probably have dates now." Serena mumbled. 

***

Serena was back drinking her chocolate milk shake when the door of the arcade opened and thus entered a group of hot-looking guys they haven't seen before. 

Mina's cute guy radar alert was ringing and she was staring dreamily at them. Each of the girls looked up and stared at the newcomers. 

"Wow." Serena thought as she eyed 

"You said it." Lita muttered beneath her breath. 

"Isn't that Seiya Kou?" Mina spoke excitedly. "I heard that he and his brothers stopped their career for a couple of years to resume their studies."

"Wouldn't it be cool if they took us to that dance? Everyone would be so envious!" Mina spoke dreamily.

"Yeah, I heard they were studying at that exclusive school a few hours drive away from here. Winchester or something." Amy supplied. 

"Seiya Kou…" Rei spoke in a breathless whisper.

Mina nudged her. "Hey, looks like Rei have a crush on the living." Mina teased. 

Serena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, You're always so picky. What's so special about him?" Lita asked grinning.

"Hey! It's not like I'm going to profess my undying love for that guy! Besides he's celebrity so he's not counted!" Rei argued defensively. "He's like my inspiration in singing." 

"I wonder what they're doing here." Lita mused.

"Didn't you know? They are the one going to sing on the dance." Mina answered. 

"They are?" Serena groaned. "You're making me feel worse not going!" Serena moaned. The Starlights were her favorite band and they were going to play at their school! 

Mina was about to tease her when she suddenly she tensed up. "Oh! Look they're coming over here!"  Mina spoke in an excited hush. True enough the guys sat on the booth near them. 

All five of them were tensed and listened for whatever conversation they could hear from the booth two tables across from them.

***

"Yo! Seiya…what made you accept an offer here anyway?" Taiki asked his brother.

"Well since the Chiba Company is sponsoring us at the moment, they got to pick where we would perform." Seiya explained surveying his surroundings. A slow smile spread across his handsome face as half of the female population in the arcade had eyes on them.

 "Why here in this town?" Yaten asked curious. 

"I heard Darien was pretty insistent about it. Could it be that this is where his secret girl friend lives?" Seiya joked about his friend and rival.

Yaten and Taiki chuckled, well aware of the fact that Darien Chiba hardly gives a damn about the female species. "I swear that guy's not real." Seiya murmured a smile still on his face. 

Serena and her friends sighed, as Seiya seemed to notice them and flashed them a big smile.  Mina turned to Serena, "Hey Sere? Remember that huge favor you owe me covering up to your mom about your detention last weekend?" Mina reminded a wicked smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Serena asked slowly fearing where this is leading.

"How about returning the favor now?" Mina asked suggestively.

"Uh oh…what do you want me to do?" Serena asked with a frown.

"Nothing really, I just want you to go next booth and ask for an autograph for all 5 of us." Mina answered dismissively. "And to ask Seiya Kou to be your partner in the Spring Formal." She hid a smile as Serena exploded.0

"WHAT???!!! You're asking me to purposely humiliate myself in front of the Starlights?" Serena spoke in a hush shout. 

Mina giggled. "Yup." Serena looked at the rest of her friends and found some of them hiding their amusement and casting her a challenging look. "If you wont do it, I'll tell Aunt Irene you had that detention." Mina tossed the threat.

"But what about Darien?" Serena asked trying to find a reason not to go through.

Mina waved her hand. "It's not as though he's going to say YES or anything and even if you're that lucky I know a little something to make Darien tag along." Mina spoke her expression triumphant. 

"Oh yeah? What kind of secret is that?" Serena asked interested. Mina shook her head and pointed to the task at hand. "If you wont do it I'll tell your mother about that detention and of course you'll be grounded and you won't be able to meet with Darien." Mina added to get her going.

Serena gave a hopeless sigh. "You guys are so cruel." She mumbled as she purposely stand up and threw her pride away.

***

Serena put on a big smile to cover up her jittering nerves. "Hello." She spoke casually.

Seiya turned to the owner of the beautiful voice. "Hello." He answered giving her a charming smile. 

"Would you mind signing this autographs for me and my friends?" Serena asked sweetly that Seiya and the others couldn't deny her wish. 

After signing, "Umm………" Serena started unsure of how to go on.

"Is there anything else we could do for you?" Seiya asked graciously.

"Could you be my date for our Spring Formal?" Serena blurted her face warmin up as she began to redden.

Seiya was surprised but didn't show it, his smile not faltering. "As much as I would like to escort a beautiful lady such as yourself… (Serena's blush intensified) we are asked to sing for that dance and I fear I won't be much of a partner." Seiya spoke smoothly.

"Oh, that's okay." Serena answered not able to hide her relief. "Thank you for the autographs." She said brightly as she strode over back to their table.

Mina and Lita instantly tried to grab them. 

"Now don't go telling my mother okay?" Serena spoke scowling.

"You'd think I'd ever rat on my best friend?" Mina asked mockingly and hugged the autograph close to her chest.

Serena groaned.

***

Walking home, Serena mentally sighed. Wondering if he was really coming or not, his e-mail had been impersonal and brief as though he had been in a hurry. Truthfully, Serena was a bit scared in meeting him again, afraid of the changes that would surely be there. "I guess I'll find out on Wednesday." Serena thought.

They last met 3 years ago and had sent each other mails, letters and talked on the phone for the remaining years but strangely this last year it had stopped. No calls, letters whatsoever. Until of course the recent one last month saying that he'd be arriving and staying for a couple of days. 

"Are things going to be different Darien? I know that I had somehow changes but basically stayed the same. What about you?" The question voiced out in her thoughts. Then suddenly a determined thought entered her mind. "I don't care how many changes happened to you Dar, I wont let anything change between us. When you come, I'm going to pretend that everything is the same as it had been, as though you have been here all those years with me. Even if I have to lie in gritted teeth." Serena thought firmly.

***

Wednesday 12:00 p.m. Serena sat at the Crown Arcade getting nervous.  She glanced at the watch… 5 more hours. She sat and sat and waited. She had worn her new sleeveless tank top but brought a jacket in case the night air gets too cold, her jeans was low waist and she wore a cute belt around it. 

Serena leaned against the chair and placed her head unto the table atop her hands. She was dreaming about what their reunion would be like. When the door opened, she looked up instantly. Disappointment on her eyes, she gave a slight smile instead. Then she glanced at the watch again. 3:00.

"Hey Ames." Serena greeted as her friend sat beside her.

"Waiting for Darien?" Amy inquired with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"You know, before he left…I always thought that you guys would become a couple first." Amy spoke knowingly.

"We did." Serena spoke dully.

"You told me the truth remember? That it was just a game so that you'd be left alone. So are you saying now that it was real?" Amy asked smiling.

"No." She answered absentmindedly glancing at the clock yet again for the hundredth time already.  Amy stopped talking sensing her friend's anxiety.

The clock turned and then it the clock chimed 4. Rei, Lita and Mina also joined them. The arcade doors opened, Serena looked up and found the famous Starlights instead and a couple of their friends they brought along. Seiya's eyes surveyed the arcade and settled at her, he flashed her a smile and Serena returned it shyly.

Mina squealed Rei, Lita and Amy eyed her with a bit of jealousy while teasing her about it. The doors opened gain, this time Serena didn't look up instantly knowing that there was at least 30 minutes left before 5:00. Loud talking was heard at Seiya's table, Mina and Amy's gasp made her turn around questionably.

Serena's eyes widened. A tall good-looking man, with jet-black hair and lean build was turned away from her. She recognized him instantly. 

"DARIEN!" Serena squealed running towards him.

Darien turned around irritated wondering if it were those annoying women again. When he turned, his breath got caught in his throat. She was clearly beautiful and was running towards him with poise, but what made him stare was the achingly familiar twinkle in her eyes that he had sorely missed. He racked through his mind searching for a name.

Serena wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. 

The contact sizzled him making him stiffen. Darien was flustered as the woman pressed her body close to him and he was just standing there awkwardly.

Serena broke free for a moment and looked up at him seeing the confusion in his eyes. "You don't remember me?" Serena wailed her lips in that same cute little pout.

And then it suddenly dawned on him, "Who would have such the courage to hug him Darien Chiba in a public place? And of course how could he forget those brilliant sapphire blue eyes and golden blonde hair, not to mention those cherry red lips and that recognizable pout?"

"Serena?" Darien choked, a smile appearing in his usual stoic face. He slowly hugged her as well making his companions stare. 

Seiya was studying them carefully and Andrew was grinning ear-to-ear. Serena grinned as he remembered her, she let go again and studied him carefully making Darien fight a blush that would sorely damage his reputation. Serena gave him a quick peck in the lips, which left him somewhat startled. 

"Welcome back Darien." Serena whispered her face lightened and she was grinning.

Author's notes: Review please! It would be greatly appreciated. Any ideas and suggestions would be welcome. ^-^


	4. Anything You Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. 

A/n: Thank you again to those who reviewed:

Serenity's rose: Whom do you mean about the couple? Sere/Dar? Not yet… ^-^

Goddess4ever5: 

Twinkles: Thank you! It means much to me that you love it. Just review and I'll update as fast as I can. ;0

Michiru Reann: 

MoonWriter

Me

CelestialShadow

Kriziamoon

Abby

Kirei*snow*tenshi

Amphitrite

Rini

Gidget

AniJap

Angel

I'm Not Playing Anymore 

Chapter 3         Anything You Ask 

Recap: "Welcome back Darien." Serena whispered her face lightened and she was grinning.

***

Seiya made a noise, which grabbed their attention. He stood up and walked over to Serena. "I wasn't aware that you were acquainted with Darien here, Ms. It was you last Monday right?" Seiya asked giving her his full time attention.

Serena slightly blushed. Andrew coughed too, waiting to be introduced.

"Sere, meet Andrew, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Guys meet Serena." Darien introduced. 

"Charmed, but we've met before." Seiya spoke giving her one of his dazzling smile and grabbing her hand making a gallant display of kissing it. 

Darien scowled inwardly. "What was this leech doing with his best friend?" He thought as he schooled his face into a mask of nonchalance.

"Yes." Serena answered looking over to her friends blaming them for this awkward moment. Before anything else could happen…

The Arcade doors burst open. Bryan, one of Serena's most persistent admirers entered, He was nice really just nerdy and disgusting, seeing he never seems to change clothes wearing the same plaid shirt and overalls since the beginning of the year. 

"Serena!" She heard her name being called then winced.

Darien looked amused. "I guess things are the same even for so long."

"I heard you don't have a date for a dance yet! Would you like to go with me?" Bryan asked eagerly.

Serena looked at her friends then at Darien with a look that screamed, "HELP!" 

Seiya looked entertained, "Look, whoever you are…why don't you leave Serena alone, see she already has a date for the dance." Seiya spoke smoothly giving the guy a look up and down in a put down way.

"Who?" Bryan asked confused finally driving his eyes away from the object of his attentions and unto the strangers.

Before Seiya could claim her for his own, Darien beat him to it. "Me." Darien spoke curtly, slinging an arm around Serena's shoulders casually.   Serena breathed a sigh of relief and leaned in to him.

"Oh, and who are you?" Bryan asked wonderingly with a hint of bitterness in his voice as he stared up towards Darien's tall lean frame.

"Her boyfriend." He answered briskly. Seiya and Andrew raised their eyes in question. Serena nodded eagerly.

"He's the one I told you about Bryan, remember?" Serena cooed with an innocent smile. "He's name is Darien Chiba, you remember right?" Serena asked with that cute little pout again. "I'm sure I told you lots of times about him."  Darien tightened his hold.

Bryan nodded sadly. He gave them once more a look. "Bye Serena, see you tomorrow." 

"Bye." Serena echoed. When he left, Serena giggled. She turned to Darien and gave her a big hug. "Thanks! You're such a lifesaver!" Serena breathed.

Darien smirked. "I guess things are like before…"

"Whoa…you're like his girlfriend, girlfriend?" Seiya asked eyes slightly wide. Then he broke into a grin. "No surprise I guess, who would've thought that the Ice King of Winchester have a long- time girlfriend! He's not such a loner after all!" Seiya mocked. Darien glared. "The newspaper would die to have a story like this!" Seiya teased.

"How come you never told me, man?" Andrew whined staring at Serena inspecting. "She's very beautiful too!" Andrew nodded in appreciation.

Serena blushed at the compliment. "Oh! I guess you misunderstood it all!" Serena gave a little laugh that charmed its listeners. She nudges Darien. "Why don't you tell them?" Darien scowled and didn't say anything. Serena sighed. "Alright, I will." 

"See it's all a game really, if someone bothers me, and I don't like him I just say that I have a boyfriend and he will leave me alone. And when someone bothers Darien he'll just say that he's taken and have a girlfriend which of course is me." Serena explained. 

"So you're not really girlfriend and boyfriend?" Seiya asked slowly.

Serena shook her head. Seiya's smile got even wider. ""Well, that explains a lot." He spoke casting a glance at Darien who just remained expressionless.

"Damn, she likes him." Darien though mentally frowning, not wanting this lecher rival/friend all over his best friend. 

"I'm his best friend!"  Serena added, declaring proudly. 

"Funny, he never told us about you." Andrew spoke making Darien cringe.

Serena's eyes widened and she turned to Darien. Her lips trembled and her eyes were watery. "You never told them about me!" She wailed accusingly. 

Mina, Amy, Lita and Rei left their seats and went over to their friend.

"Tsk, tsk, shame on you Darien Chiba! Making Serena cry after she had waited for you and spoke very highly of you." Mina spoke in a condescending tone. "I guess you're not such a great friend after all like the person she told us you would be." Lita nodded with a nod making Darien feel terribly guilty.  

"Come girls." Serena commanded giving Darien one last hurt look before trying to leave.

Darien looked torn. His friends were watching him carefully, while Seiya and his brothers expected him to snort and act like nothing, Andrew had on a different theory on what would happen next.

Darien froze and ran outside after them. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten watched gaping at the scene outside the window and Andrew stifling a laugh. When they entered again, Darien was looking at the floor hands on his pocket, while Serena was chatting a triumphant smile on her face. They sat by the stools on the counter. Serena talk animatedly to the bartender while Darien took out his credit card.

Several minute later, the bartender returned with a huge chocolate parfait, a couple of sundaes, and an ice cream cone. 

"Just charge it." Darien spoke with a sigh, sitting beside Serena on the stool. He watched amused as she gobbled the parfait, an ice cream cone in her right hand as her friends casually ate their own sundaes without sparing her a glance. On the other table, Darien's friends were gaping. Darien Chiba seemed to CARE! Well, that was news. 

Serena saw their baffled expressions and she gave them a conspirational wink. After eating, Serena dragged them back to the Starlights. 

"Do you always eat that much Serena?" Andrew asked with amazement.

"Well I did add little more, it's not always that Mr. Darien Chiba here is to finance my food endeavors." Serena joked. The all laughed with the exception of Darien. Serena nudged him with his elbow hard which made him flinch and he put up a slight smile for her expense. It's not even 24 hours and now he's back following her around and a sucker for her every whim. 

Serena glanced at her watch. "Oh no! I promised Momma, I'd take you home with me. She missed you too I guess." Serena spoke worried.

She grabbed Darien's hand. "Let's go!" She declared impatiently. 

When they were gone, Andrew broke into a laugh. "Never have I seen Darien treated as such!" He choked. 

"Better get used to it, she stares at us with that lost puppy-eyed look and you'll never guess what she let us get into." Mina grinned.

Andrew gave her a once-over. "Hey what's your name?" Andrew asked grinning cheekily.

"Looks like Serena forgot to introduce as." Mina sighed. 

"That can be relieved." Andrew answered with a cock of his head. He held out a hand. "I'm Andrew, these are Seiya, Yaten and Taiki." Andrew pointed.

"I know." Mina murmured with a dream like gaze as she nodded. "I'm Mina." She spoke accepting his offered hand.

"Rei."

"Lita."

"Amy."

***

 At the Tsukino's house, "That was a delicious dinner mom!" Serena spoke patting her stomach in child-like glee.

"Of course! We have a guest tonight." Her mother answered with a modest smile. 

"So Darien…where are you staying for the moment?" Ken Tsukino asked drinking his liquor. 

"At the hotel for the moment, till we find an apartment." Darien answered his gaze continuously drifting over to his best friend every so and so.

"Why don't you stay here? We have a spare room and Serena's friends are always welcome here, especially you Darien." Irene Tsukino spoke with kindness.

"I really don't wish to intrude…" Darien started embarrassed.

"Nonsense!" Ken spoke with a shook of his head. 

"But I really…" Darien again began when Serena placed a hand on his arm. 

"Oh Please Dare? We have a lot to talk about! And you'll only be here for a few days." Serena spoke her eyes wide with plea. "Please…?" Serena asked again with a whimper. 

Darien sighed, "Alright." He finally agreed.

"Yeah!" Serena squealed as she hugged him tight. Darien stiffened as emotions going haywire were affecting his senses every time Serena touched him. He was grateful when she let go. 

That night, Darien was already at bed when a knock and a knob turned stop him. The lights were already off. "Darien?" A sweet voice asked in a whisper at a dark room. Not able to ignore her… "Yes?" Darien answered as he flicked the night light on revealing Serena in her cute bunny pajamas and night coat. 

"At least she didn't come to seduce me." Darien thought wryly. He had been thinking before about his weir feelings for Serena and summarized it as lusting after his best friend and banging himself for the betraying thought. 

"I can't sleep." Serena muttered as she crawled into bed next to him. Darien hardened as she cuddled up to him, wrapping her arms around him and yawning against his ear. 

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here? What would your parents say?" Darien asked nervously.  

Serena gave him a look before sighing. She reached up and touched his hair, her hands caressing his face a tender look on her eyes. "I missed you so much when you were away you know?" Serena spoke softly hugging him. "And you've grown so much I almost didn't recognize you." She spoke wistfully.

"So have you." Darien countered.

"We always helped each other out hadn't we?" Serena spoke remembering.

"Yes we have." Darien answered his heart beating irrationally fast. 

"I need a favor." Serena spoke after a thought suddenly sitting up.  
"What is it?" Darien asked curious.

"Could you ask Seiya Kou to be my date for Saturday night?" Serena asked grinning cheekily. 

"Huh?" Darien spoke his eyes wide not hearing clearly. 

"You heard me." There was that pout again and Darien groaned. "I'll see what I can do. Now go back to your own bed." He muttered. 

"Thanks!" Serena chirped and kissed him on the cheek. 

A/n: Review! I think that there's something off with this chapter…but I did the best that I can so please no Flames! Just point things out you want to improve. 


	5. She Makes Me Feel

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.

A/n: 

Angel: ~Thanks~

Michiru Reann: Really appreciated the review. 

Lexi: Darien/Sere. Thanks for the review. ;0

Rini: Thanks a lot!

CelestialShadow: Big thanks! 

Dim: It is. ^_^

Raven Pendent: Thank you!

Serenity Bliss: Thanks. I hope that you weren't bothered too much with the grammars and spelling. 

Lin Linh: I'm glad that you like it enough to review! I feel honored. ^_^

Moonrose888: Thank you!

Serenity's rose: The couples are Sere/Dare of course! And maybe a Seiya/Rei? Thanks for reading!

Sweet and sour gal: Thanks for the advice, really appreciated it. I hope that you will continue on reading this story, I need all the help that I can get from other fellow writers and critiques from readers. And about the question where they are popular or beautiful? I don't think it really doesn't matter much in this story for now. But they are beautiful don't you think? And maybe they are not exactly the popular queens but they are well-liked. 

Marie: Thanks! 

* Big thanks to the reviewers! *Hugs them all* I really appreciated all the advice and boost of confidence in continuing this story so I'm dedicating this chapter to the reviewers. ^_^

Chapter 4        She Makes Me Feel 

A day before the dance, it was Friday. Serena and her friends were at the park sitting on the grass. Darien, Andrew, Seoya and his brothers approached them. Serena looked up to Darien a question in her eyes. Darien silently shook his head. Serena looked disappointed for a moment but a bright smile replaced it all away. 

"So what have you girls got planned?" Andrew asked smiling as he sat beside Mina. Mina shrugged and looked at Serena. Serena just shook her head. "I really didn't thin about anything…I just thought about the food." She said almost sheepishly. 

"Hey, why don't we sing for you?" Seiya asked suggesting. 

Darien rolled his eyes but couldn't protest seeing Serena's eyes light up. 

"Really?" Rei asked softly staring at Seiya.

Seiya glanced at her as though seeing her for the first time. "Would you like to sing with us Ms. Rei? Usagi here told me that you're a great singer yourself." Seiya answered her with a warm smile and directed his attention to Usgai.

Rei blushed and gave Serena a sort of glare. Serena grinned. She gave her friend an urging smile. Seiya held out a hand to Rei and pulled her up. 

Seiya began to sing…Serenai held her breath.

"Consider this a special performance to special audience." Seiya spoke in his pretend microphone, his eyes traveling towards where Serena sat. Taiki and Yaten brought out a guitar and made for what they can with the drums. 

Song:

"That was great!" Serena clapped enthusiastically followed by the rest. Darien did so grudgingly. "Let's eat!" Serena suggested already hungry.

"Mmmmmm! Your cooking is always delicious Mako!" Serena praised as she grabbed for another slice.

"Slow down Sere and leave some for the rest." Mamoru scolded jokingly. 

Serena frowned then broke a piece of the tart that she was going to eat and handed it to Darien. Darien looked surprise. "No you eat it." Darien protested. Serena silently shook her head and continued on holding out the tart to him. Serena opened her mouth and demonstrated. "Just say Ahhh."

Darien with no choice left opened and his mouth and found a big piece of tart protruding his mouth. Serena looked satisfied. "Next time when you want to eat just say so." Serena cocked handing him another piece. Darien shook his head mutely his mouth still full. Serena shrugged and ate the piece herself. 

"Oh no! I forgot the other cooler with all the drinks in the car!" Mina exclaimed. 

"I'll go get it." Seiya volunteered standing up.

"I'll go with you." Darien spoke quickly. Others shot him a look of surprise but he didn't mind it and walked ahead of Seiya. 

At the car… "Whew, thanks for the help, man." Seiya spoke grateful as he began to close the trunk of the door. 

"I need a favor."  Darien spoke abruptly. 

Seiya looked at him in surprise. "The Great Darien Chiba needs a favor from me?" Seiya joked smirking. He didn't laugh anymore when he saw that Darien was dead serious. "So what is it?" Seiya asked curious.

"I need you to take Serena to that dance on Saturday." Darien commanded.

"Whoa…you mean as in her date?" Seiya asked surprised at the favor.

"No." Darien snapped. 

"But I thought you wanted me to take her?" Seiya asked confused.

"Yes. But you can say no if you want to." Darien added hastily.

"But I want to take her. I wanted to ask her since a few days ago." Seiya spoke with a slow smile.

"Whatever." Darien answered irritated. "Just don't make nay moves on her or you'll pay." Darien threatened looking at the popular singer darkly.

"Hey…sure man. You know I'm not that kind of guy to jump on a girl. I'm your boy-next-door guy." Seiya protested.

Darien rolled his eyes and stalked off. 

"Aren't you going to help me carry these?" Seiya called out eyeing the two heavy-looking coolers.

***

Darien turned the other way and took the longer route back to the others. "The things I'll do for her." He thought sulking.  How he hated Seiya's smiling, smirking…at the thought of taking Serena! "Grrrr…" Darine thought his fist clenched. 

"How could Serena like that guy? Seiya's a smooth talking womanizer." Darin thought with a nod. **_"Well, how can she like an insensitive anti-social snob like you?"_** His conscience asked. "Cause I'm her best friend." Darien rationalized. 

**_"Whatever…" (Imagine that little voice in your head speaking ^_^ ) _"_Why are you so annoyed anyway? It's just for one measly night. Hey…maybe you're jealous!" The voice teased._**

"Am not!" Darien snorted. "Serena and I are best friends. We made a pact that we wouldn't ruin it by risking it into something more." Darien argued. **(Note: this is all thinking in his head and he's not actually talking or else he'd be crazy talking to himself!) **"It's just that I'm sure Seiya is going to make a pass at her and I've got to protect my best friend!" Darien defended. 

**_"Yeah, yeah so now what are you going to do?" The voice mocked. _**

"I've got to go to the dance and protect her." Darien thought determined. 

**_"Aren't you being too over-protective?" The voice smirked. _**

Darien scowled. "It doesn't mean anything right? Serena's my best friend." Darien consoled himself. "Girlfriends… I can have anytime I want and whomever I want. But Serena is the only best friend I have." Darien thought to himself as he made his way back. 

***

"Hey dare did you get lost?!" Serena shouted loudly stifling a giggle as she made her way to intercept him across the path.

"No just did some thinking." Darien answered with a wry smile, His eyes full of humor. 

"What? You think?" Serena teased. 

"Of course I do. You're the only one who doesn't do any thinking, Odango." Darien teased back with affection.

"Ouch! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Serena asked frowning hands on hips trying to be scolding. In truth she really didn't bother. 

"C'mon! Let's go or they are going to leave us! They had threatened to leave you five minutes ago." Serena spoke starting to get worried as they made their way to the parking lot, the clouds starting to turn gray just above them. 

"Oh no!" Serena groaned as an empty parking lot greeted them, at the same time tiny droplets of rain started falling. When a loud crash of thunder was heard. 

"Hurry run for shelter!" Serena shouted and ran furiously to where?

Darien followed her but there was no shelter except the huge trees. Moments later, there was an outpour drenching them both wet. 

Serena stopped running suddenly. "Why did you stop?" Darien asked.

"I'm wet already." Serena answered simply and started to walk normally as though it weren't raining at all. Darien followed her, hating the coldness and the way his clothes started sticking against his body.

 "Where are we going?" Darien asked loudly to be heard from the harsh rain falling steadily fast like beating drums.  Serena didn't answer and was humming a happy tune.

"Sometimes I don't believe you. We're drenching wet and you're humming a song! An annoying song at that!" Darien muttered. 

Serena turned towards him. "Hey? Remember that old shack we used to play at here in the park? Wanna know if it's still there?" Serena asked. 

Darien nodded willing to do anything to get out of the rain. 

***

"Ah! Dry land!" Darien spoke gratefully as he shook his head. He heard a giggle behind him.

"You look like a dog after taking his bath." Serena laughed at Darien soaking.

"Look who's talking! You're not exactly dried up either." Darien shot back. 

"Well, it's your fault that we were left behind. Seiya had came back minutes ago." Serena blamed him.

"No one asked you to wait for me." Darien answered miffed. 

"Aw! Would I leave my best friend behind? What kind of a friend would I be?" Serena answered hugging him from behind. 

Darien stiffened. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked softly.

"Hmmm? Hugging you." Serena answered.

"Well, get off since you're making me more wet!" Darien spoke frowning turning towards her. 

Serena grinned and moved steps away towards the window. She then turned to look at him, "I love the rain! Don't you?" she asked with a large smile.

"Ugh! What's to like?" Darien answered grumpily as he sat at the wooden floors.

"It's so soothing and refreshing." Serena answered with a sigh and sat next to him. 

After a few moments of silence, "So are we just going to wait here till the rain lightens up?" Serena asked.

"Darien nodded. "Then we'll go check out the new apartment that I had just rented." Darien answered. 

"Ok. I'll rest for awhile first." Serena answered with a yawn and laid her head on his shoulder. 

***

Minutes later, Serena was resting peacefully on the floor with an old pillow on her head that Darien had placed. Meanwhile, he was staring outside and watching the rainfall, this time thumping softly against the ground. 

He heard a moan and glanced back towards Serena, a soft smile making its way on his lips and warmth on his eyes. He came closer and squatted just above her. His hand touched her face tenderly. "Do you know how important you are to me Odango?" He asked softly not expecting any answer. He gently touched the stray hair that fell across her face and pushed them back. "I care about you more than I care for anyone else in the world." He whispered. 

Suddenly an eye shot open, and a hand grabbed his. 

Darien's eyes widened and he became rigid like ice. 

A/n: Cliffe! Maybe not much update till Friday but if I get lucky maybe I'll update sooner. Wish me luck everyone! It's going to be my final exams so I have to study study and study and do thousands of projects. And of course don't forget to review! Since it always cheers me up. 


	6. The Ice Melts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/n: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I made a mistake on the last chapter, I was supposed to include a song that Seiya was supposed to be singing but it seems as though I've forgotten. I hope that no one minded it too much.

Abby

Marie J.W

Caitlin

MoonWriter

Serenity's rose

Kirei*snow*tenshi

Beloved

Tina E. Telford

Angel

Bunny14

Nadja

Rogue MaCloud

Michiru Reann

Dreamlover

Annie

Recap:

Suddenly an eye shot open, and a hand grabbed his. 

Darien's eyes widened and he became rigid like ice. 

Chapter 5         The Ice Melts

"Hey…" Serena whispered, staring up at him with confusion in her eyes and something else, something that Darien can't define. 

"Hi." Darien answered awkwardly. He quickly stood up and went to the other side of the room. Serena followed him with her eyes, curiosity evident. The small shack suddenly seemed to be closing down on then as the silence thickens, with Serena staring into space consumed with her thoughts while Darien was feeling edgy.

"The rain has stopped." Darien spoke suddenly breaking off Serena's concentration. 

"I think we'd better get out of here." Darien suggested. She looked up at him and nodded mutely.

They were walking along the wet pavement as they made their way to where Darien's apartment was located. 

_"Did he really mean what he had said?"_ Serena wondered as she walked quietly beside him. "Of course…I'm his best friend, he is supposed to care for me." Serena concluded for herself, scolding herself of making a big issue of what Darien said to her when he thought she was sleeping. 

"But the way he said it…" Serena's heart thought differently. 

"We're here." Darien spoke suddenly startling her. Darien opened the lock and entered.

"Nice place." Serena commented.

Darien shrugged and went to the bedrooms. He later returned with a stack of towels on his arms. He threw her one. "Don't catch a cold." He ordered and went back to the bedroom to change. 

When he returned Serena had prepared them something to eat. Darien raised a brow at Serena cooking. "Didn't know you could cook." He spoke with amazement.

"I'm not like you Chiba, being waited hand and foot." Serena answered coolly. 

"Better hope its good. Or are you trying to poison me?" Darien spoke teasingly. Serena laughed sarcastically and sat down to eat. Darien shrugged and sat down. He took a bite, looked questioningly at her and then swallowed it. "Not bad." He spoke between mouthfuls.

Serena 's eyes light up in pleasure at the compliment but didn't say anything as she too ate her own portion of food. 

"Hey, I talked to Seiya this morning and he agreed to take you to the dance." Darien spoke in a nonchalant manner but watching for her expression. 

"Really?" Serena asked with an excited look. "I hope that he wasn't forced to take me just because you ask me." Her expression became worried.

Darien choked. "No, in truth he was already planning to take you." Darien confessed. 

"Great!" Serena exclaimed happily. "It would be so funny seeing everyone's expression when I go to the dance with Seiya Kou!" Serena chuckled. "It would surely shock that witch Beryl and her all so mighty date, my ex-stalker Deamando." Serena added half gloating, eyes sheen with speculation.  

Darien gave her a wanton smile, "What about your already date before Seiya came along." He asked.

Serena shrugged, "Don't have one."

"Did you foresee the future and found out that you were going to go to the dance, with the oh so popular, handsome, singer Seiya Kou?" Darien mocked with distaste.

Serena giggled at his funny expression. She made a face and replied. "Of course not. I didn't even know that they were going to come here and sing for the dance. I wasn't even planning on going!"

Darien looked at her questioningly. 

Serena looked at him sheepishly. "When I found out that you were coming here, I instantly cancelled all my plans during your stay here. I figured I can't miss even one second with my best friend!" Serena declared strongly. 

"I feel so special…what happened next?" Darien asked slowly.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't mind." Serena responded cheekily. "You don't want you're best friend to miss the event of the season don't you?" she cocked. 

"But before that, when you said you wanted to spend every second with me. How do you plan to do it? I wasn't even planning to stay at your house at that time." Darien asked curiously.

"I figured I'd either tie you to me and not let you out of my sight, kinda like a Siamese twin you know?" Serena said thoughtfully. "And then I thought about blackmailing you." Serena spoke eyes twinkling with mischief.

Darien coughed. "Blackmail me with what?" Darien sputtered.

"Your most horribly embarrassing experience that I happen to know lots of!" Serena announced wickedly. 

Darien thought about it, and then paled considerably. "You wouldn't!" he protested. Serena just gave him a secretive smile and stood up, placing her dish on the sink.

Darien followed her muttering. "Shall I wash the dishes Dar?" Serena asked sweetly. "Just leave it." Darien answered distracted. Serena didn't heed him and proceeded to wash the plate. 

"Let me do that. Since you cook dinner it would be unfair if I let you do the dishes too. Besides you're a guest." Darien pointed out. Serena shrugged offhandedly and stepped aside letting him do all the work. She was watching him carefully; he was frowning in concentration and was such in deep thought that Serena got a bright idea. Opening, the faucet as soon as Darien finished wiping the remaining dishes, she splashed him suddenly with cold, chilly water. 

"What the-?" Darien sputtered wincing. Another splash followed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded shielding himself with his hands in a futile attempt of stopping her. 

Serena gave a laugh and splashed him again. When another splash followed suit, Darien retaliated. Fighting her with the faucet, they splashed each other in turn and a game began. 

"I just finished drying and your wetting me again!" Darien half-whined. It looks like that Serena was winning so he settled for her greatest weakness…she was terribly ticklish! 

He tackled her and tickled her at her sides. Serena laughed uncontrollably forgetting to get from her water ammunition as she got her hands full trying to shoo him away. She tried tickling him back but to no avail since he doesn't seem to have even one ticklish one in his body. 

Mina, Rei, Andrew and the Starlights had just entered the apartment, since Andrew had a key of his own when they heard laughing banter inside. Andrew smiled inwardly hearing his best friend laugh in such a carefree manner along with a female and enjoying himself immensely. Seiya had a disbelief look on his face at hearing his archrival's laughter. "The Ice King has a sense of humor after all." He muttered with his brothers chuckling in understanding. 

"Stop it! Stop it! I give up!" Serena exclaimed on the floor in the living room with Darien standing above her gloating. His shirt was still wet with the earlier water fight but he seems to have forgotten, as victory never seemed to taste sweeter than this. Someone then coughed loudly grabbing both of their attention. 

"Guys!" Serena squealed in relief as she stood up and went to Mina's side for protection. "Mina help me!" Serena wailed and pointed accusingly at Darien. "He's tickling me!" She spoke with a huff.  Mina just tickled her more. 

"Tsk, tsk. Shame on you Darien." Andrew reprimanded teasingly at his best friend. Darien scowled seeing the mischief on his friend's eyes. 

"Sere, we came here to take you home now." Rei spoke. "We already dropped Lita and Amy off" Serena nodded and turned to look at the rest. "Well, I've gotta go. So I guess you're staying here in your new apartment Dar?" Serena asked. 

Darien nodded. "I'll get my clothes from your house tomorrow."

As Serena and the rest turned to leave, "Wait." Seiya called out grabbing her hand. Serena blushed as her friends shot her a  'what's up look?' 

Darien turned abruptly and went to his room, as he knew what was to happen next. Seiya was going to ask Serena out. 

A/n: Sorry for the lack of update…got sidetracked with my other stories. ^_^ Why don't you read some of them? Also, I'm not going to add any more details of Seiya asking Serena out. The next chap is probably going to be the dance already unless I think  about something else. Suggestions anyone? Oh, and don't forget to review!


	7. Dance With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. 

A/n: Thank You to those who reviewed. 

MoonWriter

Michiru Reann

Moi

Princess Serenity

Rini

Angel

Huffy

Eric

Kirei*snow*tenshi

Annie

Baby gangsta

Chapter 6         Dance With Me

Serena, Mina, Rei, Lita and Amy were all lounging at Serena's room and getting ready for the dance. 

"Amy your dress is so pretty!" Mina gushed as she ogled at her friend parading her dress for tonight. "Thanks. Your dress is very beautiful too." Amy spoke with a pretty blush.

At the dresser, "Thanks for doing my make-up Rei." Lita spoke gratefully. "No problem." Rei answered with a smile. "Could you pick which accessory is better?" Rei asked holding out 2 beaded necklace. 

"The first one definitely." Lita answered with a confirming nod.  "Okay." Rei agreed. They were chatting and giddy with excitement when they notice the silence and lack of participation of their other friend. 

"Sere? What's wrong?" Lita asked carefully. 

"Huh?" Serena looked at them as though waking up from a trance. 

"Alright, what the hell is your problem?" Rei asked annoyed. "You're going to the dance with SEIYA KOU! For goodness sake! Then why are you lying there in bed as though tonight isn't the most interesting night you're going to have for the rest of your life?" Rei exclaimed dramatically. 

Serena reddened. "I'm sorry Rei. I knew you wanted to go with Seiya." Serena spoke softly looking away.

Rei flushed. "You know he likes you." Rei spoke slowly. 

Serena just said nothing turned to the window and rested her head in the palm of her hand; her dress sprawled on the foot of her bed. The girls looked at each other in confusion and in silence until Mina spoke up. "What's wrong Sere? Is it about Darien?" Mina asked thoughtfully. 

Serena looked at them her eyes watery. "He's leaving on Monday." Serena spoke in barely a whisper. "My best friend is leaving me again." Serena spoke softly. "At least it's a day after his original plan."

Mina sat next to her friend eyes sympathetic. "Aww, we're still here for you Sere. You know we won't leave." Mina spoke hugging her friend. Lita also sat on her other side while Amy and Rei just stood close comforting her. 

Mina then glanced at the clock and screeched. "We have only an hour left to fix you up Sere! You have to look spectacular as the date of our celebrity guest!" Mina gushed, grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her up.

For the next hour, they all worked together making their friend look like a goddess. 

"There all done!" Lita spoke satisfied as the four of them stared scrutinizing at Serena who meekly followed their orders, posing here and there, trying this and then that. "You look amazing." Amy whispered in awe. 

Serena looked at herself in the mirror, hardly believing herself. She then gave her friends a grateful smile. "Thanks guys, you're the best!" Serena spoke sincerely. 

"Well, you'd better save us a dance with Seiya." Rei kidded. 

*** At the dance, true enough Serena was occasionally shot with envious dances of scoring a date with the lead singer, however she forgot one thing. Going to the dance with the star of the night has some slight setbacks, whom will she dance with when your partner is the one singing?

"Bored, bored, bored." Serena thought as she eyed the couples in the dance floor. She was left alone in the table while her friends dance with their partners. There were some who occasionally asked her, those who were worshipping her from afar, yet she blatantly refuses them.  

"Good thing I don't dance so well either." Serena thought hollowly. Hell, she didn't even have anyone to talk to! Until someone tapped her from behind,

"Would you care for a dance, beautiful one?" Her masked admirer asked.

Serena looked up at him with amusement in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I dance with two left feet." Serena graciously declined.

The masked man gave a mock sigh. "It's a good thing then, since I don't know how to dance either." He admitted with a wry grin. "It just seems asking you to dance is a good way to talk to you without appearing like a stalker. Perhaps would you care for a breathe of fresh air outside?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

Serena's eyes lit up. "Why not?" She asked softly before standing up and allowing him to escort her. 

Meanwhile, Seiya was busy singing and didn't notice his date leave. Beryl however didn't miss this act and went to pursue her archrival. 

After a good while of talking outside, people inside finally noticed that their friend was missing. Seiya just had a break and was now looking for his 'date'. 

"Has anybody seen Serena?" Amy asked worriedly. 

"If your looking for your friend, she's out in the balcony flirting." Beryl spoke with a glare behind them appearing out of nowhere. "Leaving her date all alone." She purred turning towards the lead singer with intent. 

Seiya looked squirmish that his brothers smirked. Giving them a glare of his own, he grabbed the person nearest to him, which was Raye, and headed out. "Looks like I'll have to look for her." He excused before ducking away, making the other men present pale before following them followed by their dates.

They found Serena in the balcony all right. Seiya lifted a hand in hush, telling them not to go further as they spied at the conversation with child-like interest. 

*** Back to the conversation… 

"Why are you wearing a mask? This is not a masquerade ball you know." Serena commented with a half smile.

"I thought girls like mysterious guys." He said jokingly. Serena rolled her eyes.

In the background, "That's Darien. It's gotta be Darien!" Mina squealed in delight. 

Raye looked at Seiya curiously wondering of his reaction. Seiya had a peculiar expression and a wondering one. There was no anger just surprise and glee. Andrew's expression was quite alarming, he looked as though he was to faint. There was this stupid smile on his face. 

Lita and Amy nodded at Mina's conclusion. 

"I was right! I was right…well the goddess of love is always right!" Mina ranted loudly. 

Raye gave her a look and proceeded to listen. They were hiding and they only got to see anything if they crane their necks a bit and thus exposing themselves so they were basically just listening. 

"So quiet…maybe they're kissing?" Mina asked with lots of hope in her voice.  When a loud cough interrupted them from behind. 

"AHEM…" 

"Gahhh!!!" They all explained falling all over themselves and making a pile. Poor Seiya was stuck beneath. 

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Serena asked her eyes glittered dangerously though there was humor evident in her voice.

"Uh…we were curious on what you're doing with a strange man!" Lita spoke suddenly with a grin. 

Serena rolled her eyes. "I was just talking with Darien here." Serena spoke jerking her thumb to the man behind her. 

"You knew it was me?" Darien asked shocked. 

Serena looked at him and gave him a look up and down. "Yep, I knew it was you alright." She said with a nod. 

"But you didn't say anything!" Darien protested taking off his mask. 

"I was curious why you were here in the first place. I thought at first I was wrong." She said with a shrug.

"But…but…" Darien sputtered.

"Oh, _puh-leeze! _Do you think I wouldn't recognize you in that funny mask of yours?" She asked with a smirk, grabbing his mask from his hands and placing it in her face then made a mock bow.

Darien's soldier slumped dejectedly. "Aw…don't feel-" Before Serena could finish her sentence Beryl entered the scene. 

"Serena! How many dates did you bring to the dance?" Beryl asked exaggeratingly, slipping her arm to Seiya who winced but was too gentlemanly to do anything about it. 

"What do you want Beryl?" Serena asked wryly. 

"Oh nothing…" Beryl said dismissively, her hungry eyes then swept over Darien. "My, my!" She crooned. She let go of Seiya. "Aren't you handsome?" She asked sultrily gliding over to Darien. 

Seiya made a gagging sound when Beryl let go that Mina gave a slight giggle earning her a hot stare from Beryl. 

Darien wasn't as gentlemanly however as he fixed Beryl in a cold stare making her shake her head at him. "Uh, huh." She then tilted her head into one side, "You look familiar."  She said finally. 

"Beryl? Remember Darien Chiba?" Serena asked sweetly. 

Light dawned on Beryl's eyes and they hardened, "Are you here to say you made a tragic mistake then?" She asked looking at Darien. When he looked away and didn't answer as though she didn't exist.

"Fine. Your loss!" She hissed before disappearing. 

When she was gone, Serena erupted into laughter. "Man, I should've brought you here Dar, if I knew you still have this much affect on her!" Serena giggled. 

"Why what happened?" Seiya asked curious.

"Well, see she made such a fool of herself on Darien before!" Serena leaned on to Seiya side and whispered confidentially. 

Seiya gave a small smile wondering the story behind it, when Serena didn't continue he gave a sigh. "Miss Serena would you care for a dance with me? It seems I haven't been such of a dream date." Seiya spoke grabbing Serena's hand and kissing it lightly.

Serena flushed at the gesture. "It's okay." She spoke taking her hand away. "I insist why don't we have a dance before this night is over?" Seiya asked insistent. Serena finally agreed.

Darien watched them leave, his eyes cold and devoid of emotions. The girls started going inside too, leaving Andrew and Darien last.  Andrew slapped Darien on the back. 

"I know what's going on." Andrew spoke seriously. 

"What?" Darien gave his friend a waning smile. 

"You need to tell her." Andrew spoke still dead serious.

"Whatever." Darien muttered before stalking inside. 

A/n: Next chap. Part II of the dance. ^_^ I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and stuff. Review please.


	8. Confused Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

A/n: Special thanks to the reviewers and sorry for the wait.

Lil-popcorngurl: Lolz… thanks!

Aurora: Propose already? … Sorry if you're disappointed or anything but thanks for the review. ^_^

Lovelysk8gi: I'll try to update ASAP but there is still the case of "writer's block" that visit once in awhile. TY for reviewing. 

Avalonic: Thank you! That makes me motivated to write more knowing someone appreciated this chaps. 

Roxygurl: Thanks. I will. 

Ann: Thanks… See I don't have the knowledge to write one with all the transformations and all. 

Tatiana: That's part of the story… don't want to spoil anything. Thanks!

Angel: thank you so much. 

Baby bunnie: Yup Andrew's very smart! Since Darien doesn't talk a lot, Andrew has to be good in reading between the lines. 

Katie: Thank you so much for R&R. 

Serenity's rose: Thanks. You're actually one of my regular reviewers and I thought you didn't like the last chap. 

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thank you for the review. 

Princess Kitten: Thanks a lot. ^_^

Phantasy Star: Thank you too. ^_^

Rini: I'm glad that you didn't find it boring. I though at first that most would found this plot, "Over and done with". 

Baby Gangsta: Thank you! 

Darkcherry: Thanks for the review. So you like him jealous huh? ^^

Rogue Macloud: Thanks for the review. Can you be more specific where it's a little off? Thanks. 

Chapter 7

"Don't stare too hard or you'll bore a hole." Andrew muttered behind Darien. Darien gave a one-shoulder shrug and continued staring. "Don't worry. I'll put a stop to it." Andrew spoke consolingly before disappearing. 

Meanwhile… "Is Darien in love with you Serena?" Seiya asked suddenly as she pulled her closer, whispering the question in to her ear. Serena jerked back startled. "Wha-?" Serena asked taken back, she felt her face heat up. 

"I'm just asking." Seiya spoke, hands fastened on her waist holding her tighter. 

"What…makes you say… that?" Serena asked slowly looking away. 

"I don't know." Seiya drawl. "Maybe the way he's ready to kill me back there, and no doubt he still will the way he's looking over here and looking very pissed." He added. 

"Darien and I are just…friends." Serena spoke hollowly feeling a lump in her throat. 

"Just friends? You mean if I court you I'd still be alive?" Seiya teased.

"Best friends… You'll court me?" Serena asked shocked.

"I doubt you'll say yes." Seiya spoke gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

"What are you doing?" Serena whispered hotly as her face began heating up. 

"Making someone else burn with jealousy." Seiya spoke with laughter in his voice. 

~Calling Seiya Kou… There's a special request of a song, can you please come back to the stage~ the loud speaker blared.

"Sorry we got to cut our dance and this conversation, bunny. I really would like to continue this." Seiya spoke apologetically touching her hair lightly. "I really do like you, but I think you should start thinking about someone else and how feelings can change no matter how much we don't want to." Seiya spoke kindly giving her a kiss in the hand in farewell. 

Serena stared at his back with a strained expression, left on the dance floor alone dumbfounded. She walked back to the balcony that she had vacated earlier. She leaned down on the railing and began to think. "Is Darien in love with me? Nah, that can't be true! Otherwise he wouldn't have stopped corresponding to me even for just a year. I'm just a friend to him." Serena chided herself. 

"Tired of dancing?" Darien asked behind her.

Serena gave him a waning smile. "Its hard to dance if your date's the one providing the music." 

Darien took a step towards her and held her gently. Serena swallowed her heart beating strangely. "We can dance right here, with our own music." Darien spoke softly in a husky voice. Warning bells rang off Serena's mind. She took her own step back and broke off his hold on her. 

She shook her head at him. "What are you doing Dar?" Serena asked him with narrowed eyes. "You confuse me. Can you…uh go away for a while? I need to think." Serena requested hesitantly. 

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Darien spoke in a calm voice.

"That's what I meant. I don't think I can handle talking with you about anything right now. Look, its nothing personal… I just-!" Serena didn't know what to say and was grateful when Darien nodded and stepped away. 

 ***

Serena quietly left the dance early and alone, promising to apologize to Seiya in the morning, right now she needed to think. The night air was cool and comforting as she walked on familiar grounds. She sat on a bench and sighed. 

Some time later, "Serena! There you are!" Mina yelled panting to her. Serena looked at her surprised. 

"I saw you leave and was worried." Mina explained. Serena gave a warm smile at her friend. Serena scooted over and made room for her to sit.

"So uh, anything I can help you with?" Mina asked cautiously. 

Serena gave another sigh and didn't answer for a short while. "It's about what Seiya said to me when we were dancing. He said-" Mina cut her off. "Did he ask you to marry him?!" Mina shrieked.

Serena shook her head ruefully. "No, he told me that Darien was in love with me." Serena said softly. 

"Oh." Mina spoke. "I always knew about it. I was just wondering if you did." Mina spoke serious.

"Knew about what?" Serena asked confused.

Mina rolled her eyes. "About his feelings for you." Mina spoke patiently.

"And these feelings are?" Serena asked slowly. Mina made a sound of exasperation. "Figure it out." Mina answered simply.

"But he can't be in love with me! He isn't in love with me! It's not right! I'm his best friend!" Serena protested.

"And this rule applies cause?" Mina asked slowly. "Friends fall in love Sere. Why are you any different?" Mina asked exasperated. 

Serena stared gloomily at the distance muttering.  "He didn't even give me any warning." Mina then abruptly stood up. "Looks like somebody else was worried about you too." She said under her breath giving Serena an eyeful not too bolt as Darien came closer. Mina quietly left but hid behind a close tree.  

"Her, Dar." Serena murmured closing her eyes. Darien didn't say anything and sat beside her. "I uh, need to tell you something. You didn't give me a chance earlier." Darien spoke uncomfortable. 

Serena didn't answer for a while unsure on how to continue. "Well, yeah?" She asked nervously turning towards him. She drew a shaky breath. She gulped as she saw him move closer. "What was it you wanted to tell me about?" She asked though her voice sounded like a squeak. 

"Why don't I just show you?" Darien spoke huskily as he closed the gap between them startling her with a hard passionate kiss. 

Serena's eyes widened and she stiffened. Darien slowly gentled the kiss making her whimper. Her emotions finally got a hold of her and she kissed him back longingly for a short while. 

Suddenly her eyes widened in panic and she broke off the kiss pushing him away and running towards who know where. Darien cursed as he stood up and went after her.

Serena ran and ran as fast as she could, thinking only one thing. "God help me! I'm in love with Darien!" Serena concluded with a gasp as tears blurred her vision.  

A/n: Okay, I just reread the whole story and I realized some things. The plot line doesn't flow so thoroughly as much as I want it. I should've focus on Serena's idolization more on Seiya and her confusion when Darien started being interested in her. So I want to redo this story… but I'm not going to post it here. I will try and submit the revised chapters on Eclipsing Dawn. www.dawns-twilight.com/ed

Oh and please review? 


	9. It Ends With A Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. 

Chapter 8 **        It Ends With A Kiss**

"Serena." Darien spoke as he grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop. "Why are you running?" 

She turned to look at him her eyes wet with tears. "I can't tell you that." Serena cried out pulling her hand away. 

"Why not?" Darien challenged. 

"Because it's not supposed to be." Serena whispered closing her eyes painfully and looking away. When she opened them again, she was surprised to find him close to her. Agonizingly close. 

"Please move away." Serena begged. 

"Do you hate me Sere?" Darien asked bemused.

"Goddess No!" Serena looked up at him. She instantly regretted her decision to do so as she was lost in his eyes. 

"Then why do you keep running away from me?" Darien asked exasperated. 

"I'm not!" Serena argued.

Darien rolled his eyes. "Yes you do! And I had just wanted to tell you…"

Serena swallowed.

He hugged her close trapping her incase she decides to bolt and whispered softly in her hair.  "iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou."

Darien let go of her and waited for her reaction expectantly. She felt the tears flow from her eyes. Darien's hope sank to the ground. _"She didn't love him back."_  He thought sadly. He caressed her cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb murmuring. "I'm sorry." 

"Why?" Serena asked her voice trembling. 

"Why do I love you?" Darien asked with a rueful smile. "Maybe because you're such an amazing person and I've loved you all my life…just this time, a bit different."

"No…" Serena croaked. "Why are you saying sorry?" 

"Well I-" He was about to explain when Serena cut him off. 

"I love you too." She whispered. Darien's face broke into a relieved smile. They slowly came closer towards each other and shared a long uninterrupted kiss. 

A/n: If you think the ending is rushed…well it is rushed. I'm just glad that it's over. There might be an epilogue to tie up loose ends. And a summary of a new story I'm thinking of writing. Please review though the ending sucked... If you have any wish for the ending to end differently please tell me your ideas and I might do an alternate ending. 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon or any of its characters. 

A/n: Thank you so much to the reviewers. I really appreciate it that you like this story. 

Epilogue 

Serena walked glumly to school. It was a Wednesday. He had only been gone for a day and a half and she misses him already.

"Hey Serena! Hurry up, you don't want to be late." Mina yelled anxious. She was exuberant and excited of what Serena's expression going to be. 

"I'm coming." Serena responded hollowly. 

There was an excitement going on in the hallways. Everyone was flocking over. Serena barely heard them so she walked right past them. Right past Him!

"SERENA! SERENA!" Somebody hollered. 

Serena gave a half-attempt of glancing. The voice does sound quite familiar. "Darien." She uttered her eyes wide.

He jogged towards her a huge smile on his face. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked flustered. Everyone was looking at them and she was a bit shy to throw herself at his arms wantonly. 

"I'm transferring back here, isn't that great?" He asked pleased with himself and looking at her expectantly. 

"Yes it is." Serena smiled warmly. Suddenly everything seemed to be going perfectly. "Let's go." 

"Let's go?" Darien echoed. "I dropped out of my school and begged my father to transfer me here, put up with remarks from my friends, and I did these all for you. Aren't you going to show some happiness of me being here?" Darien asked arms crossed. 

"Well, I am happy. Ecstatic. I missed you, you know." Serena answered honestly. She looked around at their spectators shyly. 

Darien suddenly realized why she was so hesitant. He rolled his eyes and pulled her to his arms and kissed her right in front of everyone. 

After the kiss, Serena blushed and hid her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Everyone looking had the look of 'awww…' in his or her faces. 

***

And so this story ends, with them going to the same college, getting married eventually and having gorgeous kids. But not everything flows so smoothly, I'll leave it up to your imaginations on what could have happened along the way. 

***

A/n: Here's the summary of a new story I'm thinking about writing. 

Title: Too Perfect For Love 

            Serena Rellington's life is perfect. At least to her it is. She gets good grades, has lots of friends and no man to complicate her life. She studies at an exclusive school for girls and is used and contented not having a man pay attention to her. That is all about to change when she meets Darien whatsziname. A virtually nobody to her. Will she get over her pride and see that maybe her life isn't as perfect as she think it is and open her heart for love? 

* I might change some things but that is basically it.  


	11. Need Your Help!

Sorry for placing it here but I don't know where to place it where people could read it. If it's any problem, I'll take it down after I've received a couple of replies.

Hi Guys! Remember this story? Well, as I was saying I want to redo this story. I'll place it in the web page I'm making. (which I'm still fixing) As of now, I've only revised a couple of chapters. I need serious critic of this story so I know what I'm fixing! One or two would be nice. You can send your critic to my email: nightdreamer2688@yahoo.com or leave a review.


End file.
